


Thunder Buddies

by Kymera219



Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe's snoring is scary, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Step-devil fluff, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Trixie gets frightened of the thunderstorms outside and seeks the aid of her favorite Step-devil
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701430
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	Thunder Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts).



The sounds of thunder roared across the sky as the storm hit Los Angeles. Lightening flashed across the bay windows, illuminating the small figure huddled in the bed.

Trixie was starting to regret asking for the bedroom with the best view,as another loud crack sounded outside. Frightened, she scrambled out of her bed and went downstairs. She thought that maybe some TV would take her mind off the storm.

***********************

Lucifer was downstairs sleeping on the couch. He often took refuge there on the nights that Chloe was 'snoring like an Albanian field wench'. Their boyfriend, Dan, was a deep sleeper,and long use to the noise, so he stayed in bed with her.

The devil was startled awake when a small figure climbed into his lap and turned on the TV.

"Urchin...is there a reason you're using me as a seat?".

"Sorry Lucifer," Trixie whispered, "I got scared and figured you could be my thunder buddy".

"What,pray tell, is a thunder buddy?" He asked. 

"It's someone you go to for help when storms get scary".

Lucifer grunted as he sat up, careful not to knock the girl off his lap. "Is there a reason why you couldn't use your mother for this?".

Trixie raised her eyebrow in an eerie similarity to Chloe. "Have you heard mom's snoring? It's worse than the thunder!".

"You got me there, offspring," Lucifer sighed," Now, what services do you require from me in this meteorologically inclined partnership?".

"Can we watch a movie together?".

"As long as it's not Frozen again," he grumbled,"Bloody snowman gives me the creeps".

Trixie just laughed and snuggled further into his chest while she brought Netflix up on the screen.

********************

The next morning, Dan and Chloe stumbled down the stairs. They noticed that the TV was on in the living area, and had to stifle a giggle when they walked around the couch.

Lucifer and Trixie were asleep, his arm and wing wrapped closely around the girl. At some point in the night, they must have gotten the arts and crafts supplies out, because nearly half of the feathers on the devil's wings were covered in electric-blue glitter.

"Should we wake them up?" Dan asked.

"Nah, let them sleep," Chloe told him,"we'll get them up once breakfast is done".

"And after you send blackmail pictures to Maze?".

"Definitely after that".

Chloe snapped a few pictures then proceeded to follow Dan into the kitchen, snickering the whole way.


End file.
